Gwendolyn
Gwendolyn is the daughter of Alexander (KQGS) and Cassima (KQGS). She is the granddaughter of King Graham (KQGS) and Queen Valanice (KQGS). She is also the cousin of Gart, and is the niece of Rosella (KQGS) and Edgar (KQGS). Background King Graham, revered as the greatest adventurer to ever live shares his life's adventures with his curious granddaughter, Gwendolyn. It is through these tales that Gwendolyn discovers the true greatness of her grandfather. Gwendolyn travels from the Green Isles to visit Daventry every summer. While there she spends much of her time in her grandfather's bedchamber listening to and learning from his stories. Gwendolyn has signed up for a fencing tournament with her cousin Gart (son of Rosella and Edgar). Gwendolyn has doubts about her ability to succeed - doubts that Gart encourages. Graham tells Gwendolyn about how he overcame the odds to become a knight to help her overcome her doubts. Gwendolyn is listening to Graham tells the stories of his great adventures (which he may embellishing a little as he tells them), Gwendolyn has problems of her own that she faces in the castle (things typically faced growing up). She goes to Graham for advice, and Graham tells her his stories to influence her choices, and way of facing her problems. The way Graham tells his story influences his impressionable granddaughter, and her character develops.Game Informer Feb 2015, pg 45. Personality and traits Gwendolyn is Alexander’s daughter, and her name is inspired by the one her father once carried (Gwydion). Though you might think Alexander would prefer to forget everything about that time in his life, the truth is the complete opposite. He named his daughter after his slave name, because, for him, getting through that is a moment of pride. Titles and names *Gwendolyn the Popular *Gwendolyn the Brave *Gwendolyn the Smartypants *Queen Gwendolyn the Brave *Queen Gwendolyn the Compassionate *Queen Gwendolyn the Wise *Gwendolyn Caduceus Jr. *GwenIn some of the file names Effects of Choices A Knight to Remember Meeting Gart * Ring the bell (Wisdom) * Throwing the pillow (Bravery) * Opening the balcony doors (Compassion) Slaying Mr Springbottom * Suprise attack (Wisdom) * Surprise hug (Compassion) * (Bravery) Fencing Tournament * Chicken Noise (Wisdom) * Fencing Gart fair (Brave) * Feeding Gart (Compassion) Rubble Without A Cause Dealing with Rats * Kick the rat (Brave) * Capture the rat (Wisdom) * Pet the rat (Compassion) Once Upon A Climb Snow Place Like Home The Good Knight Epilogue Behind the scenes The game appears to take several years after KQ8. It may take up to a decade after the previous game depending on Gwendolyn's age. Concept art of the game appears to show Graham around the age of King Edward in the first game, as a heavily bearded elderly king. As a re-imagining the game is parallel to the original KQ universe (though it is stated that old games are canon to the new, but many of them have been replaced or reinterpreted). Gwendolyn was studying to be a knight according to one cut sequence in chapter 4. Gwendoline is also the name of a princess that appears in the fairy tale; The Princess Nobody: A Tale of Fairy Land as collected or written by Richard Doyle and Andrew Lang (author and editor of the colored fairy books). There is also a Queen Gwendelin (later Melian) in the early writings of J.R.R. Tolkien one of the fay/Maiar spirits who married an elf. She appears in the Book of Lost Tales, Beren and Luthien and a few other of books. Gwennie is a shortened version of the name Gwendoline. Gwennie was the name of a character in KQ8. Perhaps 'Gwendolyn' is intentional name chosen, inspired by Gwydion, Alexander's second name. Variant of Gwendolen which means "white ring", derived from the Welsh elements gwen "white, fair, blessed" and dolen "ring". This was the name of a mythical queen of the Britons who defeated her husband in battle, as told by Geoffrey of Monmouth. Another Gwendolyn is a fairy tale princess in the game Ceville. Category:Characters (KQAOG) Category:Royal Family (KQGS) Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Fencers Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Characters (KQC6) Category:Bravery Category:Wisdom Category:Compassion Category:Playable Characters Category:Queens (KQGS) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Granddaughters Category:Princesses (KQGS) Category:Heirs (KQGS)